Fake
by animegurl6
Summary: Hiei dreams of his would-be lover... not who you might think... i guess yaoi...


Me: Wow. two updates in a week.. Unless you're reading this on ff.net, which in that case I just put two fics up! ..Both one shots..  
  
Angel Muse: *pissed*  
  
Me: Stop it now Muse! I killed Yusuke, get over it!  
  
Angel Muse: And then you did this pairing! With THAT song????  
  
Me: Grr..*kills muse*  
  
Hentai Muse: The authoress is broke and can't get Shonen Jump number... 14? So suing her would be pointless cause some guy own YYH and Prince owns the song, "When Doves Cry".  
  
Me: Don't forget I can't buy Pet Shop of Horrors 4!  
  
Hentai Muse: Yeah, but that's because of the rating..  
  
Actual Story ~ Oh wait, if you don't like Hiei and Kuwabara. period. go read some other story.. OOC-ness around. save for Kurama, I actually kept him in character! *waves fireworks around*  
  
Smooth skin on skin. Erotic groans from my lover's throat. Sweat glistens on us from the soft candlelight.  
  
I feel soft lips on my throat and I turn my head to look into the eyes of the object that holds all of my affections.  
  
My unusually affectionate blood red orbs lock with his own soft, dark chocolate ones and I can just barely make out a smile on his face.  
  
He's smiling. for me. because of me. his bleached bone colored teeth are being shown to me in a loving way. on that I am unaccustomed to.  
  
He brings a hand up and runs it through my hair, making it messier than it already was and causes my locks to droop slightly.  
  
"You have hair that is fun to mess around with." he speaks softly, almost as if he's afraid to say it to my face.  
  
"Do not." I say my line, knowing the whole scene that is about to be played out, line by line.  
  
"You do so." he says as he picks up the same cluster of locks and runs them through his fingers, over and over.  
  
"And they're prettier to look at than Kurama's. the perfect blend of ebony with your little snow white starburst, with the ends of some of your hair tipped with sea blue." He speaks with the truest sincerity in his voice.  
  
". How can I thank you for the compliment?" I say almost. meekly, as I continue to gaze up into his eyes.  
  
" I think you know how." he whispers seductively before bringing his rose petal soft lips against my own chapped ones.  
  
I start to close my eyes from the wonderful sensations shooting throughout my body, when I hear a familiar low alto voice say behind me, "Hiei. what are you doing?"  
  
I break the kiss hastily and turn around, shocked to see Kurama standing there, from the top of his crimson hair to the bottoms of his pink uniform pants.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I hiss viciously at him, prepared to throw him out the nearest window if the opportunity should arise.  
  
"I came into your dream by magic because I was becoming increasingly worried about your well-being and health. I suspected it had something to do with your dreams." He says as I feel the familiar arms of Kuwabara slide around my waist and pull me into a protective hug against his firm chest.  
  
"As you can see, I am fine, now will you leave?" I say quickly, not wanting to interrupt the tender moment between me and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hiei. you are having dreams of Kuwabara being loving towards you," Kurama states plainly, staring at me with accusing green eyes, "I thought you hated him."  
  
"I don't. I never have." I say softly, dropping my own eyes to the black nothing that was the floor.  
  
"Then why do you. mock him mercilessly, tease him and call him rude and hurting names?"  
  
". So he doesn't suspect anything."  
  
"He's head over heels in love with your sister," Kurama spoke like a parent lecturing its young, "I do not think he will notice. I think you sho-"  
  
"You think I should what? Stop loving him? Do you think I haven't tried? Do you think I haven't tried to hate him?" My words come out in a high cry and I feel the beginnings of tears forming.  
  
"I've tried my damnedest to loathe him, but every time I look at him, I can't bring myself to do such a thing. " I sniff my nose loudly and start to let the tears fall, and the fake Kuwabara reassures me with low nothings in my ear.  
  
"How do you think I feel, knowing I am never to be the being with his full and undying love? And the closest I am to loving him and holding him is in this. this dream world of mine! And that's all it will ever be! I dream because he's straight and I'm attracted to him!" My tears come fast and I cannot see through the red wetness that covers my eyes.  
  
"And loving an unreal Kuwabara is going to heal your broken heart? Mend the small pieces?" Kurama says as I break down fully.  
  
I continue to cry and my cries turn into sobs, sobs that hurt when you try to breathe but have to take sharp intakes of air because that is all your body will allow you to do at the moment. I do not know when Kurama leaves, but he does this sometime between this and my awakening.  
  
I don't stop crying after I awake, for leaving the fake Kuwabara causes my heart to clench in horrible pain and all I can think of is tears and a snippet of a song that suddenly plays within my head.  
  
~Dig if you will the picture Of you and I engaged in a kiss The sweat of your body covers me Can you my darling - can you picture this?~  
  
Authoress notes:  
  
Angel Muse: *crying*  
  
Me: Shut up! Anyways, NO ONE FLAME ME!!! I TOLD YOU THAT THERE WAS OOC-NESS AND HIEI/KUWABARA!!! ONE FLAME AND I KILL WHOEVER SAID IT!!!  
  
AM: O.o  
  
Me: Oh yeah, thanks to Kasia for reading my snippet of ficlet with the hext pairing in it. I won't say the pairing because then I'll get stuck on the story. thanks to my. ONE reviewer. 


End file.
